A Collision of Destinies
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: An alternative ending for Season Four. Read a brief desription on Fanpop and decided to write it more in-depth as a one-shot story. Warning : Multiple character deaths and massive plot twists.


A Collision of Destinies

Summary : I can't wait for Series 5, so I decided to write this! An alternative ending for Season Four. Read a brief desription on Fanpop and decided to write it more in-depth as a one-shot story. Warning : Multiple character deaths and massive plot twists. Arthur & Morgana, non-romantic.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to the BBC. Most of basic plotline belongs to the person who wrote it on Fanpop. In depth plotline belongs to me.

The battle was well underway. Everyone had joined in the fight, even Guinevere and Gaius had.

During the long lingering battle in the council chambers, Helios drew back his sword and aimed at Guinevere's back. Just in time, Arthur caught sight of this and sprinted over, drawing his own sword and plunging it into Helios' own back. Helios yelled out in pain and fell to the floor and Arthur enfolded Gwen in a passionate embrace, before returning to the battle.

At the sound of the yell coming from downstairs, Morgana jumped up from her bed and exited the room, gaining in pace as she walked. As she reached the bottom of her spiral staircase, she stopped. She could've sworn that she'd heard a noise coming from behind her. She peered round to the left and to the right, but there was no one there. As she continued walking, she suddenly stopped, gasping for breath. She felt an extremely sharp pain coming from her back. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. She could feel the blood rushing from her wound and glanced upwards, to be greeted with the sight of Agravaine leaning over her.

"Uncle. Help me. Please."

"Unlikely, Morgana. It was I who did this to you, I am unlikely to save you now."

"I believed you, I...trusted you..." she gasped. "Please..."

"Then you made the same mistake as your mother did."

In spite of herself, Morgana gasped.

"You...it was you who set the house alight."

"Yes, it was. I don't know how you survived. Could you enlighten me?"

"One thing you didn't count for. Love. The strongest protection there is." she gasped, as she raised herself shakily to her feet.

"A shame she died for nothing, then isn't it?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say nothing." she answered. At that moment, Agravaine grabbed hold of her shoulders, then pushed her firmly away from him. He then watched smirking as Morgana tumbled down the marble steps, then Agravaine swept away from the lifeless body of his niece.

Gwen heard the commotion. She turned to Arthur and Merlin.

"Did you hear that? I swear I heard a scream. I'm going to go and find out what it was."

"I'll go with you." added Merlin, who, with Gwen, exited the room.

Merlin and Gwen were running along the corridors when Gwen stopped abruptly, staring towards the bottom of a staircase.

"Merlin...look."

Merlin glanced over to where Gwen was staring. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There at the bottom of the steps lay Morgana Pendragon, pale and cold, lying in a pool of scarlet blood. They ran towards their old friend. Gwen tried to stop the bleeding while Merlin bent down to examine the piece of torn black leather lying in close proximity to the queen.

"Agravaine!" he exclaimed, bolting for the door to the council chambers.

The battle was won, but even now Arthur felt a stab of pain inside of him. His thoughts were interupted by his bumbling idiot of a servant Merlin sprinting through the door.

"We won. Morgana has lost the kingdom, Merlin."

"Arthur, quick, follow me, you have to come now!"

With that, they both ran from the room.

When they turned a corner leading up to one of the many marble staircases, Arthur stopped and stared at the sight before him, as Guinevere had a few minutes previously. There on the floor sat the maiden, holding the hand of a small woman lying on the floor, blood pooling around her and matting her raven hair. Arthur stepped forward, fearing what would come next, thinking he knew who the person was, then falling to his knees in anguish before her as he realised he was right.

There lying barely concious on the floor was Morgana Pendragon. Arthur for so long had seen her as an evil witch, but was now reminded too late that she was his sister and that he loved her as such. He had forgotten in the past year exactly how much.

"Morgs, who did this to you? Darling, please tell me. Please." he begged, taking Morgana's hand in his own and kissing her forehead. She gave a weak reply, but it was incomprehensable. Arthur squeezed her hand again and she repeated the reply, though this time it reached Arthur's ears loudly and clearly.

"Agravaine. It was...Agravaine"

"I'll kill him. You are the first member of my family that he has touched and I swear to the gods, you'll be the last."

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"I'm not the first."

"What?"

"He set the house alight. He murdered your aunt. His own sister."

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

With that, Arthur ran off to kill Agravaine, leaving Morgana with Merlin and Gwen. He returned ten minutes later, having accomplished the task almost immediately after leaving.

He arrived to find Morgana gasping in pain on the floor, moments from death. Arthur ran to her side, taking her hand and holding her close. He then put her down, but did not release her hand. When he witnessed her eyes beginning to close, he squeezed her hand and began to talk to her.

"Hey, do you remember our secret place in the attics? Whenever father was angry with us, we'd go and crouch in the corner telling each other stories. Remember when you beat me with a sword and I wouldn't talk to you for a week, just so that I wouldn't have to acknowledge that you had beaten me? Remember when you fell out of the highest branch of the tree and you couldn't walk for a fortnight, and I came to see you every night to read you a fairytale, until you went to sleep."

With this, Morgana gave a weak smile.

"All I ever wanted was for people like me to live without fear, in peace. Do that for me, Arthur, please. It's all...that I want...please...for me." she said, in a barely audiable whisper, before her eyes flickered and closed. But this time, they didn't open again.

"Morgana? Morgana, don't do this to me. Morgana Vivienne Mignonette Pendragon, you can fight this! Come on! NO!" screamed Arthur, tears streaming down his face as he held his dead sister's body in his arms.

Three days later, Arthur married Gwen. It was quite a quiet affair for a royal wedding, but Arthur thought that there weren't many people who he wanted there. Also, he had discovered that his manservant, Merlin, had magic! His first instinct was that Merlin had broken the law, but he then remembered his beloved sister's last words. The first act of the newly crowned King and Queen was that the law banning magic would be abolished.

The night after the wedding, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius and the Knights of the Round Table were gathered at the shore of Lake Avalon. Arthur stood up in front of the others and began to say a short speech.

"It doesn't really seem like eleven years since Morgana walked through the castle gates to her new home. There isn't really much I can say about her except that she was stubborn, rude and a downright pain in the backside a lot of the time, though half of you already know that. But the people who knew Morgana in her childhood would also know that she was beautiful, strong-willed and unfailingly kind. She was also pretty handy with a sword, good enough to beat me on numerous occasions. She only ever did what she thought was right and, though I thought for a long time that she was purely evil, that she'd been currupted by her elder sister. But I was wrong. What I didn't notice until it was too late was that she was doing the wrong thing, but for the right reasons. Morgana Vivienne Mignonette Pendragon was a good sister, daughter, cousin, friend, princess even. Not so sure about queen. But I know that she will be missed and not just by me. By Camelot. Goodbye, Morgana."

Arthur then went towards the boat which was sitting beside the lake. In the boat was Morgana, wearing a dark purple dress, clutching a bouquet of white lilies, with the same flowers woven through her raven locks. With one final look at his sister's face, he kissed her on the forehead, then joined forces with Merlin and pushing the boat out into the lake. When it reached the centre of it, Arthur gave Merlin a nod and Merlin murmered a few incomprehensible words under his breath, upon which the boat caught fire. A few moments later, the group left.

White surrounded the scene around her. She didn't understand. She had died, she knew it. She had felt it. So, how could she be here?

"You are confused, no doubt, as to why you are here, Morgana Pendragon."

She looked around for the source of the voice and saw just one person. A hooded man in the distance approaching her..

"Am I dead?" asked Morgana.

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Your work in the mortal world is not yet done. You were destined to restore magic to Camelot and this you have done. But you still have another destiny to accomplish."

"And what is that?"

"You are destined to become the Queen of Avalon, but to do so, you must remain strong. Are you prepared to undertake this task?"

"I shall do what the world requires of me."

With that, the white light became blindingly bright.

The light then faded away to reveal a cluster of green trees and glistening blue water. She was almost blinded by the brightness of the sunlight, until a large shadow cast over her, helping her to her feet. She could not conceal a gasp of shock, as she caught sight of the man's face. This was when she realised what was to come ;

"Mordred?"

The End


End file.
